The present invention relates to an internal-combustion engine oil deflecting part which is fastened in a parting seem bordering an oil pan.
Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift ATZ 89, 1987, No. 2, Page 69, describes an oil deflecting part constructed as a so-called oil lathe. On its outer boundary, this oil lathe has a surrounding flange and, by means of this flange, is arranged between the cylinder block and the oil pan of an internal-combustion engine. The disadvantage of this construction is the fact that the oil lathe constitutes a separate component which, before the mounting of the oil pan on the cylinder block, must be mounted in addition to a conventional seal which prevents a leaking of oil out of the parting seam of the oil pan and the cylinder block and that a second sealing device is required which seals off the parting seam between the oil lathe and the oil pan and between the oil lathe and the cylinder block.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved oil deflecting part for an internal-combustion engine which avoids the above-mentioned expenditures and ensures a simple and cost-saving mounting.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing seals integrated into the oil deflecting part.
A principal advantage of the present invention is that a component is eliminated when the oil pan is mounted on the cylinder block because the oil deflecting part, due to the integrated sealing devices also acts as a seal. The mounting of the oil deflecting part therefore, at the same time, ensures a sealing-off of the sealing surfaces, on one hand, between the oil deflecting part and the oil pan and, on the other hand, between the oil deflecting part and the crankcase. The sealing takes place via a seal which is inserted into a flange-shaped boundary which surrounds the oil deflecting part. This seal is effective on both sides of the boundary. The mounting therefore requires less components and less time.